Valmont
'''Valmont '''is one of the primary antagonists of the television series, ''Jackie Chan Adventures. ''A criminal mastermind with years of combat experience, Valmont is a major player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Beginnings Francis Valmont was the head of the massive corporation Dark Hand based in London, which specialized largely in weapons and military supplies. Francis eventually realized he would not live forever, and would need an heir to his fortune and company. Seemingly unable to form any real connection with anyone, finding a wife and, by extension, having a child, was proving massively difficult. One night, an infamous thief from Portugal, simply known as Violet, sneaked into the Darkk Hand's HQ and attempted to steal all she could from Valmont's savings. However, Valmont's security system quickly caught her, and she was, before long, at Valmont's mercy. Francis gave the thief an ultimatum--pretend to love him and marry him for the cameras and bear a child for him to take over his company one day, or spend life in prison. Violet chose the former. Although the two hated each other, they smiled for the cameras and married publicly. Before long, they had their first child--Hector Valmont. Hector grew up in a life priviledge, and was an avid follower of several different mythologies. From a young age, he not only enrolled in martial arts classes, but attended several weapons tests. Hector found the myriad of missiles and bombs his father made to be lackluster. Francis often recounted an anecdote of the the six year old Hector insisted it would easier to "blow up the bad guys with magic" rather than ballistic weapons. Although this was thought to be babbling of a mere child at first, Hector never truly grew out of his interest in magic. Francis simply thought his son to be a fool while watching Hector go on and on about dragons and ogres and like as if they were real, because he did believe so. When Francis eventually passed away, Hector was promptly placed as CEO of the Dark Hand, where he immediately made several drastic changes. Production on several weapons of mass destruction ranging from guns to nukes, were shut down in favor of new, questionable projects. Dark Hand began focusing on harnessing and finding magic--an executive change that caused a massive loss in employment. Dark Hand's endeavors costed more than anything made in the past--several expeditions and searches for magic artifacts that ended in failure Dark Hand and Hector Valmont himself became a laughingstock. Searches for the Lamp of the Genie of Agrabah, the Statue of Discord, and the Idol of Yono were the most notable plunders that ended in a mere waste of money. Dark Hand fell in size with the massacre of its finances as it went from a large organization to an obscure, underground criminal faction. Valmont poured the last of the money he had into one last gamble--a search for the Stone Prison of Shendu. Long ago, the Huntsclan formed a temporary alliance with the Dark Dragon to put away Shendu forever. He was turned to stone, his twelve powers separated into talismans, while he was sealed away deep underground. If one could find the imprisoned Shendu statue and reunite it with his twelve talismans--Shendu would be reborn. Valmont's hard work finally paid off when the stone idol of Shendu was found deep underground in Japan. For the first time, a search for the supernatural had paid off. Shendu promises Valmont that with his help reattaining the talismans, Shendu will make Valmont top in his new world order, as well as reward him handsomely with treasure that can rebuild the Dark Hand Empire. Will it be worth it? Pre-War: To see his origins, prior to the events of the first war, see here. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two A Duel in London Valmont, tasked by his dark master, Shendu, to acquire the ancient Talismans, happens upon Sarousch and his players while in England. Knowing Sarousch has one of the Talismans in his possession, Valmont and his Dark Hand agents proceed to brutally fight Sarousch's guards, commissioned by King Ratcliffe. Due to their enhanced technology and previously acquired Talismans, the Dark Hand plows through Sarousch's men with no trouble. Sarousch is somewhat harder to fight, using his magic to keep Valmont and his allies at bay. Though Sarousch escapes, Valmont destroys his act and steals his Talisman. He then presents this Talisman to Shendu. Fighting Queen Narissa Valmont then locates another Talisman in the possession of the dark Queen Narissa. He and his enforcers travel to the land of Andalasia to acquire it, but the Queen startles them with a series of magic spells. The Dark Hand is not cowed, and Narissa resorts to transforming into a dragon. The dragon easily defeats Valmont's Dark Hand agents, but Valmont himself provides some trouble. After he stuns the dragon, it retaliates by blasting him in the face. Valmont, however, uses the Dragon Talisman, Narissa's Talisman left behind in the struggle, to send Narissa packing. Yet More Talismans Valmont continues his search, sending out Hak Foo to find the Pig Talisman. Foo succeeds, though not without defeating Horace and Jasper Badun. Shendu later lectures Valmont on his failure to acquire the Talismans in one fell swoop, even recanting the tale of how the demon sorcerer himself was defeated by the Dark Dragon. Thinking more men is the best way of acquiring the Talismans, Valmont forges an alliance with Ebon and his associates. The alliance proves strong, as Ebon defeats the forces of Tony Dracon. Valmont has yet more success when Hak Foo takes down Shego in finding another Talisman. Freeing Shendu During a heist, the Dark Hand encounters the Forty Thieves. After Hak Foo trumps the thieves' leader, Sa'Luk, in combat, Valmont seals the deal by knocking the boxer out. To Valmont's delight, Sa'Luk is in possession of the other Talismans. Valmont takes them and frees Shendu, pledging his allegiance to the demon sorcerer. His admiration of the demon increases after the sorcerer annihilates the Pack. When Amin Damoola attacks the Dark Hand base, Valmont activates a magical element in his cane. The cane knocks a magical gauntlet of Damoola's hand, effectively disarming the thief. Shendu ultimately forces Damoola to retreat. On the Run Shendu allies with the Skeleton King and Queen La, leaving Valmont under both of their authority. It's an arrangement even Valmont cannot tolerate. During the Battle of San Francisco, a fight against the forces of the Shredder, Valmont decides to take his leave of his new employers. Yet he doesn't leave without a parting gift: a reprogrammed Coyote set to kill. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament Beginnings During the rise of the 100 years war between England and France, the Scottish McCullen clan gained infamous notoriety by selling weapons and armory to both sides of the conflict, the patriarch being eventually captured and sentenced to wear a metal mask for his entire life as a punishment for his treachery to Great Britain. Such discovery was only made possible by a fellow blacksmith family, jealous of a Scottish clan topping the English in qualities. Since then, a particular hatred was developed between both families. To the present, only one member of each family remains. James McCullen a.k.a Destro from the McCullens and Valmont from the mysterious blacksmith clan that turned in the McCullen patriarch back in the 14th century. Although Destro could take advantage of owning a wealthy heritage, alongside all the contacts to make his name big, Valmont did not have the same luck, as during the centuries that followed the 100 Years War, his family was stripped of lands, titles and prestige for their continuously treacherous nature. Having no fortune and lacking Destro's vision in terms of technology, Valmont instead opted for a different route in order to rise through the ranks of society: organised crime. It all worked out in simple jobs, never sticking around with any organization for long, as he usually betrayed them before they realized who he was. In a matter of five years, he assembled enough power and respect to rise through the ranks of the underworld as a mob family leader, known as The Dark Hand. Valmont's ambition and philosophy of "ends justify the means" eventually proved to be his undoing. Seeking to take control of M.A.R.S as a mean of ending the family feud that had marked his family's history for almost a millenium, he attempted to work out as a security leader and resource provider for M.A.R.S, hoping to dupe McCullen. Sadly for Valmont, James had been warned soon enough by his most recent business associate, and was quick to turn Valmont over to authorities and frame him for several crimes he himself had commited. Valmont was a sneaky rat of a criminal, why'd anyone believe his testimony? Humilated and left with nothing, Valmont thought about putting a term to his life, having his entire life purpose taken out. Standing at the edge of the London bridge, he was stopped at the last second by a myserious sighting in the distance, a dark shadow. This hesitance sparked something within Valmont. Maybe he was not to be a puppet of fate...maybe he was one who should liberate the world from fate itself. Destroy History to rebuild it anew. That is when Valmont decided to head to China, hearing of a mystical diety known as Shendu. Sadly for Valmont, the dragon lord was nowhere near to understanding his true intentions and desires, and he once again felt his goal...misunderstood and thrown away. Hope came back when a man whose life was taken away and given a second chance at life came to him...his name was Vlad Plasmius, and he said he had a plan... Dragon Vs Dragon Valmont travels to Russia in search of a Talisman allegedly in the possession of Ludmilla. When he confronts the vizier, Ludmilla denies the accusations, claiming only to have a magic potion. As the two taunt each other, Valmont loses his temper. In response, Ludmilla consumes the potion and transforms into a dragon. Once Tohru fails to defeat the dragon, the Dark Hand is forced to flee to another tower. There, Finn finds the Dragon Talisman and presents it to Valmont. Just as Ludmilla is climbing the tower, Valmont uses the Talisman's magic to destroy the tip of the tower, sending Ludmilla plumetting to her doom. Dark Games Vlad Plasmius pays Valmont and his enforcers a hefty sum in exchange for their assistance in ridding the world of sorcerers. Plasmius then opens a portal to the netherworld and has a mysterious spirit possess Valmont. The newly possessed Valmont heads off with his Dark Hand enforcers to the lair of Maximillion Pegasus. Pegasus puts up a formidable fight, using a Toon World magical card to take out most of the Dark Hand enforcers. However, one blast from the spirit within Valmont and both Pegasus and his Toon World are destroyed. New Faces With Tohru having been defeated twice in quick succession over the course of the previous battles, Valmont seriously considers a new main muscle for the Dark Hand. He thus auditions two candidates, Hak Foo and Hun. Hak Foo ends up winning the fight and getting the job. The possessed Valmont soon "upgrades" the members of the Dark Hand, turning them into dragon-like warriors. The Dark Chi Warriors are soon defeated by Chase Young. With their defeat, along with the demise of one of Plasmius's allies, Samhain, the Legion of Darkness that Valmont has joined is left severely undermanned. Valmont, a low-ranking member of the faction, is not frightened by the prospect of new leadership, but when an interim leader, Myotismon, introduces new enforcers like Devimon to the faction, Valmont is all too aware of what is going on. A Possessor Revealed Valmont decides to make his presence in the new Legion of Darkness known, so he travels to the netherrealm in order to destroy one of the Four Eastern Demons, Shendu. Valmont tries to reason with the demon, in order to lull him into a sense of security, but Shendu merely blasts him away with some laser vision. Valmont pulls out a mystical orb in order to shock Shendu, but it only ends up irritating the demon. Valmont leaps at his foe, but Shendu casts an exorcism spell. Out of Valmont pours Vaatu, the demon in control of the criminal. Vaatu ends up destroying Shendu. Small Scale, Big Prey Free from his bonds, Valmont resumes small scale crime, trying to avoid the chaos of the Legion of Darkness. He strikes up a weak relationship with his old employer, Vlad Plasmius, now Vlad Masters after the destruction of his powers. The two scheme to use a minion of the Nightmare King to distract him while they steal powerful artifacts from the demon. Valmont and Vlad Masters infiltrate the circus of the Nightmare King's primary disciple, Professor Screweyes, encountering the Kralahome. The Kralahome's flunky whacks Valmont with a stick, but the crime lord knocks him out with a hurled rock. Vlad rushes towards the Kralahome, but the vizier then creates a projection of a giant T. Rex in an attempt to frighten Valmont off; unfazed, Valmont uses his magic to destroy the projection. He then grabs one of Screweyes's discarded artifacts, using it to restore Vlad's powers. Vlad is then able to overpower Screweyes, feeding him to the Nightmare King. Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War First Failure Valmont, with the appearance of his ancestor, Mayor Valmont, is approached by Ra's Al Ghul. The terrorist brings forth a magical stone shield, containing the demonic being, Shendu, to deliver it to the criminal, tasking him to free the demon from it's sealed prison. To that end, Valmont sends some of the Dark Hand's lackeys, including Finn, Ratso, and Chow, on a museum to collect a talisman, needed for Shendu's release. The Dark Hand, however, returns, uncollected. Shendu punishes them and demands that he would not tolerate another humiliation and disgrace. Second Failure Learning of Red Hood's activity on Gotham City, since he interfers on Valmont's goals, the criminal leader sends Hak Foo to deal with the super-hero, though he does not account Red Hood's newfound recruit, Red X. Coincidentally, he falls before the the super-heroes. Hope for Retribution Later, Valmont is approached by the Heylin warrior, Chase Young, the latter delivering a dragon talisman to the businessman, explaining his mutual agenda he shares with the Dark Hand. However, he pressures them to act fast and overtake the criminal empire, in order to facilitate their task of freeing Shendu. Cartoon Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Hand Category:Shendu and Valmont's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Skeleton King Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Father and Vlad Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Father and Vlad Alliance in T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Shendu Alliance from Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:The Horned King Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Redeemed Category:Major Players Category:Vlad Plasmius Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Oruku Saki's Alliance Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Valmont and Myotismon's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Living characters Category:Shendu Alliance from All-Star vs. Worst Villains Category:Shendu Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Shendu's Alliance in DC Vs Non-Disney Villains War Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:The Green Goblin's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Vs Queen Narissa Category:Carface and Cat R. Waul's Alliance